1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for switching driving modes of a vehicle and a method of switching between the driving modes of the vehicle.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, an automatic driving vehicle recognizes road conditions, such as neighboring vehicles, pedestrians, obstacles, lanes, traffic signals, and, based on recognized road conditions, enables a vehicle to automatically drive in an automatic driving mode through an advanced driving assist system (ADAS). Otherwise, the vehicle can be driven manually in a manual driving mode.